


Alliance

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Humor, Season/Series 15, Snark, Speculation, Spoilers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Speculation and spoilers forDestiny's Child. Anael and Ruby form a reluctant alliance.
Relationships: Anael (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain)/Ruby
Kudos: 11





	Alliance

Ruby crossed her arms and eyed Anael skeptically. Irritated, she scowled at the angel. “You’re so fucking annoying.”

Anael smirked at her. “Right back at ya, babe. But you’re stuck with me, now apparently - the Winchesters and Castiel put me in charge of you. If they had their way, you’d be dead and in the Empty again. So, the next step is an alliance. We take out the pieces of shit together and avoid God’s wrath. Win-win!”

The demon rolled her eyes. “Are you always the fucking perky?”

Anael leaned forward and raised her eyebrows. “Are you always this much of a bitch?” she shot back.

Ruby sighed and reluctantly cracked a smile. “I think this is going to work out. Unfortunately.”

“That’s the spirit!” The angel wrapped her arm around Ruby and the two of them headed back to her apartment, already ready to fuck shit up at the next available opportunity.

They sat down on the couch to watch TV, Ruby refusing to stop snarking about whatever Anael chose. Frustrated, Anael just handed the remote over to her, and the two of them eventually settled on a reality show. 

“Cheer up, it could be worse.” Ruby gave her a smug look, which Anael refused to acknowledge.

“You could be grateful you got a third chance,” she ventured. Anael let out an audible gasp when Ruby punched her shoulder.

“Be careful! I paid a lot of money for these clothes.”

“Ah, a narcissistic angel. Fantastic.”

“Like you’re any better,” Anael playfully shot back.

“You know what? I’m bored as fuck,” Ruby complained. She wanted to be out there killing everything in her path instead of being stuck with this angel, as attractive as she was. Acting on impulse, she grabbed Anael’s chin and pulled in her for a kiss.


End file.
